La Taverne
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Songfic sur Aventures] Un petit texte pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à cette chère Hakukai :D (Shinthazar/La Taverne - Mr Yéyé)


_**Joyeux Anniversaire Hakukai !**_

 _Salut tout le monde ^^_

 _Nous sommes le 14 novembre, douce date qui marque l'anniversaire d'Hakukai, une auteure de la fanbase :D_

 _EDIT: me rendant le 14 à une convention près de chez moi, je ne peux pas publier ce texte à la bonne date ^^" Du coup je la poste en avance._

 _J'ai donc décidé de lui écrire un petit texte, et comme ça faisait longtemps, ce sera une songfic._

 _Mais pas n'importe quelle fanfic, hahaha !_

 _Haku, j'ai décidé d'unir ici deux de tes passions : le Shinthazar et... Mr Yéyé :3_

 _Merci à Gwen La Sanglante pour avoir corrigé ce texte :)_

 _Bonne anniversaire, chère beta-lectrice ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Mr Yéyé, les personnages au cast d'Aventures et à ce cher Mahyar qui porte si bien le tutu. Je suis payée à l'amour et la joie, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

* * *

 _La Taverne_

 _ **La milice grouillait dans les rues,  
Veillant à bien maintenir l'ordre,**_

Nos quatre aventuriers préférés se reposaient dans une taverne un peu sordide, seul établissement ayant voulu les accueillir dans cette ville codifiée à l'outrance.

 _ **Entre deux rondes, l'un d'eux perçut,  
Les notes d'un instrument à cordes...**_

Les clients, passablement soûls, chantaient, riaient au son de la musique, une chose rare dans cette partie du Cratère.

C'était un jeune musicien qui assurait l'animation, et les danses s'enchaînaient au bonheur des paysans venus se divertir après une longue semaine de travail.

 _ **Ces chats noirs malveillants,  
A la botte d'une élite malsaine,**_

Les bourgeois et les nobles leur menaient la vie dure, interdisant les soirées comme celle dans cette taverne. Mais tout le monde avait, pour une fois, ignoré la loi et la présence des voyageurs semblait ravir les personnes présentes.

 _ **S'approchèrent silencieusement,  
De la fenêtre de la taverne...**_

Théo riait, accoudé à une table, racontant ses exploits héroïques à un groupe de jeunes femmes aux yeux brillants et à des garçons qui semblaient prêts à se jeter sur les routes.

Grunlek discutait avec des hommes plus âgés autour d'une bonne pinte de bière, parlant politique et mécanique, au grand bonheur du nain.

Balthazar faisait le pitre, changeant de cavalière à chaque occasion sous le regard amusé de Shin, perché sur une pile de fûts de bière derrière le musicien.

Mais ce soir...  
Je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,

L'archer avait été réticent à venir à cette soirée, mais ne regrettait pas. Il voyait les gens s'amuser, et l'air radieux de Bob qui tourbillonnait dans sa robe pourpre suffisait à son bonheur. Après tout, le pyromage jouait les jolis cœurs, mais le semi-élémentaire savait que c'était lui qui occupait les pensées de son compagnon, et non pas les filles venues s'amuser ce soir-là. Mais comme il ne savait pas danser, Shin laissait volontiers sa place à ces femmes qui se tuaient au travail chaque jour.

 _ **Car ce soir...  
Je vais vivre un peu dans l'ombre !**_

Balthazar avait réussi à traîner son amant sur la piste de danse, le masque de ce dernier cachant difficilement son embarras. Les jeunes femmes, loin de paraître contrariées, furent attendries par la vision des deux hommes enlacés. Dans les bras du demi-diable, Shin se sentait revivre, et se détendit si bien qu'il réussit finalement à esquisser quelques pas de valse sans faute.

 _ **Dans la taverne souterraine,  
On se retrouve en souriant,**_

Tous étaient heureux dans ce petit établissement qui provoquait ouvertement le gouvernement.

 _ **Chantant la liberté souveraine,  
Buvant tant qu'il est encore temps.**_

Le vin et la bière coulaient à flots, sous les farandoles et les chansons paillardes que plus personne n'était censé chanter.

 _ **On danse à en perdre la tête,  
Les hommes les femmes s'aiment de folie,**_

Balthazar baissa doucement le masque de Shin et l'embrassa délicatement, pendant que les deux hommes tournoyaient encore au milieu de la salle.

 _ **Et la musique propre à la fête,  
Nous emporte le temps d'une nuit !**_

L'archer était rouge d'embarras, s'emmêlait les pieds, trébuchait un peu, mais il était heureux, libre comme jamais dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

"Ils arrivent" cria l'un des fêtards,  
Et les vitres volèrent en un milliard,

Des chevaliers pénétrèrent brusquement dans la salle, cassant verres, vitres et portes sous le regard furibond du tenancier.

 _ **D'éclats qui tranchèrent dans la chair,  
Laissant entrer les militaires,**_

Leurs lourdes bottes de fer se frayaient un chemin parmi les gens à terre, se souciant à peine des gens qui, proches des fenêtres, saignaient des coupures infligées par le verre, qui gémissaient doucement de douleur et de frayeur.

 _ **Ils ne nous laissèrent aucune chance,  
Un battement de cils, les menottes aux poings,**_

La plupart des gens avaient essayés de s'enfuir, mais peu avaient réussi. Heureusement, les quatre aventuriers étaient de ceux-là.

 _ **Tel est le sort de qui a le sens,  
De choisir seul ses lendemains.**_

Bob serrait avec rage la main de Shin, tout en contemplant l'éraflure sur la joue de son amant. Tout ça à cause de cette politique sans cœur, qui ne permettait même pas quelques notes de musique...

Mais ce soir...  
Je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,

Les fuyards s'étaient terrés dans la cave d'un paysan avec qui, Grunlek parlait avant l'incident, abrités par la nuit et des couvertures données gracieusement par la femme de leur complice. Leurs affaires étaient restés dans leur chambre d'auberge.

 _ **Car ce soir...  
Je vais mourir un peu dans l'ombre...**_

Personne n'ignorait le sort de ceux qui avaient été pris.

L'échafaud.

Dans la taverne souterraine,  
Plus rien ne donne envie de sourire,

Tout n'était que désolation dans l'endroit pourtant si joyeux quelques heures auparavant.

 _ **Nos chants d'espoir se teintent de haine,  
Nos bouteilles sont brisées ou vides.**_

Le verre crissait sous les pas de nos quatre aventuriers, revenus chercher leurs affaires. Le patron avait été embarqué par la milice, mais les habitués encore libres nettoyaient le carnage en proférant des malédictions contre ces chiens à la botte de ce gouvernement dictateur.

 _ **On pleure à en perdre la tête,  
Les hommes les femmes s'aiment encore,**_

La main du pyromage n'avait pas quitté celle du semi-élémentaire, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient croisé cette femme éplorée dont le fiancé avait été embarqué.

 _ **Mais la musique propre à la fête,  
N'est qu'un souvenir avant la mort ! **_

Une fois leurs affaires récupérées, ils partirent sans un mot de cette ville atroce, espérant trouver une région plus accueillante que cet endroit.

Les événements terribles de la taverne les avaient dévastés, et ils sentaient le besoin de se reposer quelques temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivaient dans un forêt plutôt sombre, et tombèrent sur le corps enfiévré d'une druidesse mal en point.

L'aventure, que dis-je, les Aventures, venaient de commencer...

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _J'espère que cette songfic vous aura plus, et surtout qu'elle t'a plu, Haku ^^_

 _Encore bon anniversaire, ma chère BL et compagne de délires douteux avec tout le reste de la fanbase :3_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous soutienne,_

 _Tem._


End file.
